La máscara de mejor amiga
by Yumi Yoshimura 29
Summary: Lo que se siente ver a tu mejor amigo con la chica mas linda de la que se pudo enamorar. Lo malo es... que me gusta mi mejor amigo, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto


Bueno, ya sé que me falta actualizar, pero quise escribir esto. Porque no sabía como expresar algo que me tiene de cabeza…. Solo quería plasmarlo sin fines de ningún otro tipo, si se identifican… hagámonos bolita y lloremos juntos xD

Es mi primer fic en Harry Potter, soy SUPER potterica. No era mi ideal de primer fic pero dije ¿Por qué no? He aquí el fic…

Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.

**La máscara de mejor amiga**

Hermione's POV

Hace unos días pensé que solo sentía amistad por él, pero de alguna u otra forma, algo no está bien conmigo…. Siempre nos llevamos bien, me ha contado cosas y yo también he compartido relatos con él, era casi mi mejor amigo, pero siento que ya no es lo mismo.

¿Cómo fue que paso? Se abrió conmigo. Llevaba unas semanas algo decaído, triste, callado. Él es un chavo muy carismático, lindo, llevado, si es llevado pero en buen plan, interesante y se me hizo raro que estuviera así. Finalmente me contó su historia y me conmovió, pero de ahí, no sé qué pasó después de eso.

Yo se que a él le gusta mucho una chica, la conozco, siempre supe quien era. Antes no me afectaba, pero ahora… me siento triste cada vez que lo veo con ella. Ginny es muy guapa, no culpo a Harry por que le gustara, es muy bonita, femenina, carismática, incluso ella y yo nos llevamos bien. Verlo a con ella me deprime, se ve muy feliz y se perfectamente que lo está. Sonrío al verlos, porque viéndolos, hacen una pareja muy bonita, pero es una sonrisa triste, una que lleva la melancolía de saber que no podría ocupar un lugar dentro de él.

Llego a dejar caer una lágrima, porque de alguna manera duele, pero no quisiera aceptarlo. No me gusta aceptarlo, quiero crearme una idea de que no es posible, porque además es uno de mis más cercanos amigos, pero de todas las maneras que se puedan ver, es muy difícil.

Cuando la veo a ella en la escuela, no puedo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que ha sido en ser la chica que se ganó el corazón de alguien tan bueno como él, luego en los recesos, nuestros grupos se juntan y jugamos a algo. A veces si juego, a veces no, pero de las veces en las que no juego, me le quedo viendo discretamente, no quiero que descubran mis sentimientos por él. Harry también usa esa táctica, él es muy discreto por no decir frio, porque es así dependiendo en donde y con quien este, pero sé perfectamente que la está viendo a ella.

Esto de los sentimientos amorosos apesta, la verdad siempre me refugio en mis libros de fantasía para escapar de mi propia realidad, pero a la vez me acercan a él, porque tenemos los mismos gustos. Pero eso no alcanza para conquistarlo, según me dice Draco, que es el único que sabe mi secreto y me anima a llamar su atención, pero siempre le digo que es imposible.

Insisto, no culpo a ninguno de los dos por que le gustara ¿Cómo no gustarle? Es bonita, delgada, femenina, se viste bien, cuando la vez, se ve tierna, le gusta el desmadre, como quieran es reventada y controlada a la vez, en fin, ella es una ideal para él, a veces me dice. De hecho, tiene varios pretendientes, pero yo se que también tiene sentimientos hacia él. En cambio yo, puedo llegar a ser TODO LO CONTRARIO a lo que ella es. Soy callada (a veces), me refugio en todo tipo de mundos de fantasía: libros, caricaturas, incluso me escondo en la tarea. No me arreglo mucho, no soy tan femenina con ella. Por ejemplo, ella puede perfectamente usar falda de flores mientras yo uso unos jeans de mezclilla; ella puede usar unos zapatos flats, tacón pequeño y algo así y yo tenis; ella usa bolsa, yo uso mochila; ella usa playeras y blusas bonitas, yo uso cosas más simples. Simplemente ella es muy por el contrario a mí.

Supongo que así es como el gustan a Harry, realmente no sé como sea su ideal en la perspectiva personal, es decir, nunca le he preguntado si le gustan amables o rebeldes, cabronas o discretas, no sé, porque donde lo veo, este aspecto es más superficial.

Pero a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron por un error causado por Harry, creo que han llegado a arreglarse sus rencores y han dejado atrás la indiferencia.

Cuando los veo juntos, sonrió, digamos para esconder lo que en verdad siento, porque sé que la realidad es que se ven muy bien, pareciera esas parejas perfectas de una historia que vale la pena contar, claro, dejando al lado a la que se esconde en la sombra de aquella pareja (yo).

Si, difícil situación.

-  
_Una chica de 16 años estaba sentada en el patio de la escuela, leyendo, como siempre, cuando llega un joven de su misma edad por detrás y le tapa los ojos._

_-…-_

_-Espera, déjame adivinar… Ron, Dean, Neville, Draco… ¿Harry?-_

_-Jajaja, si.- dijo él sonriéndole. Él tiene una __** a**__ sonrisa, que la verdad, deja embobada a cualquiera– ¿Oye, cuando vamos a Hogsmade?_

_-No lo sé, la verdad tengo mucha tarea-_

_-Ándale, vamos. Y el sábado te ayudo con tu tarea-_

_-Está bien- dijo chica_

_-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- a ella le pareció raro, ya que él en la gran mayoría de las veces se queja cuando se trata de andar_

_-Vamos…_

_Fueron a los jardines de Hogwarts, rodeando el castillo por un sendero marcado por el uso._

_-Y… como te va con Ginny?- pregunta la joven_

_-Neh, la verdad ya no sé. Creo que ya no me gusta…-_

_-Entonces ¿por qué has estado suspirando desde que salimos de la escuela?- Se sentaron en una banca que había ahí._

_-Es que… creo que me gusta alguien más-_

_-¿Y ahora? ¿Quién es la afortunada?-_

_Se miraron a los ojos, entonces ella comprendió perfectamente. Harry dirigió su mirada a los labios de la chica y cerraron ambos los ojos, acercándose lentamente…._

_¡Poof! Fue un sueño…_

_Solo un sueño…._

Sí, me duele y me hace infeliz, pero no puedo hacer nada, porque no quiero arriesgar lo que tengo. Con tal de verlo feliz, luciendo esa sonrisa tan magnífica que tiene y de la cual me enamoré, todo estará bien, aunque tenga que ocultar este secreto bajo la más segura llave que pueda encontrar y ponerme una máscara frente a él y a los demás, todo estará bien…

….

_Basado en sentimientos reales… _


End file.
